When you can't take it anymore
by CSI Gurl
Summary: Nick starts acting all weird, no body can't figure it out until he falls on the ground at the crime lab when Grissom sees if he has a fever. Plz Read and Review
1. Default Chapter

When you can't take it anymore  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, CSI, the big people at CBS do. So please don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Nick Stokes sat in the break room, surfing the net on his laptop computer. It was an hour before his swift would even start but he deiced to come early. Grissom came into the break room as he sat down across from Nick. "So why are you an hour early?" asked Grissom "I'm waiting for the results from Greg." Said Nick looking up. Grissom looked at Nick for a second, "Oh" he said "Greg is in the lab waiting for the lab results he said he would page me when he gets it." Said Nick as he looked on his computer screen. "Ah!" he said pausing. "Well, this is just a random question but are you okay?" said Grissom as Nick looked up from his laptop, "Yeah, I'm fine, why?" asked Nick lying. "Oh, well, I was just curious because you looked all red in the face." Said Grissom as Nick replied, "Oh." He said as his eyes went back on the screen. "So what are you doing?" asked Grissom as Nick replied, "I'm doing research, on appendicitis." As Grissom looked at him, "Oh, why?" he asked "I know this one guy who probably has appendicitis but doesn't want to admit to his friends or co- workers." He said as Grissom looked at him and nodded, "Well, Nicky, I will let you get back to your research." Said Grissom as he got up and walked out of the break room. Nick sighed as Grissom left.  
  
-An Hour Later-  
  
Greg paged Nick as he got the lab results back. Nick, than walked over to the lab. "Hey Greg. So what are the results?" asked Nick looking at Greg, "The bullet you found in the Vic's body matches the gun that was found at the scene, so I'm guessing that someone in the Vic's house shoot and killed her." Said Greg. "Thanks Greg I owe you one," said Nick as he grabbed the paper out of Greg's hand. "No problem, so are you okay, you look sick." Said Greg as Nick looked and him and snapped, "Man! Will everyone stop saying I look sick, I'm just fine, geeze, will everyone just mind to keep out of my business." As he walked away, Sara who just outside the lab heard Nick snap at Greg she walked up to him. "Hey, Nicky are you sure you all right?" as Nick glanced at her. "Sara! Just stay out of my business, I don't get into your business so stay out of mine." He said as he walked to his office.  
  
-Three Hours later-  
  
"Griss, there is something wrong with Nick." Said Warrick as he and the team stood at Grissom's desk. "He keeps on snapping at everyone who is just asking if he alright." Said Sara. "He snapped at me 10 minutes ago for no reason, all I asked him if he could help me and I asked him if he was alright, because he had his left hand on the left side of his stomach." Said Catherine "I will go talk to him, since he hasn't been snapping at me!" said Grissom as he got up from his desk and went to go look for Nick. "Hi Brass, have you seen Nicky?" asked Grissom as he ran into Brass "Nope." Said Brass as Grissom nodded looking for Nick he went into Nick's office where he was. "Nicky! Is everything, alright?" asked Grissom as he looked at Nick doing paperwork. Nick looked up and nodded. "How about we go for a walk?" said Grissom as Nick looked at him. "I guess, so," said Nick as he put his pen down and spun the chair around and got up and walked over to Grissom. He had his hand on his left side. "I want to talk to you." Said Grissom "About what?" asked Nick "About you." He said as he led the way from the office into the hall. "Why? I didn't do anything, Grissom" said Nick as they walked "Listen, I heard you been snapping at other co-workers saying stay out of your business. Well, Nicky, I'm your supervisor and I want to know what the hell is wrong with you." Said Grissom as he turned around to face Nick. Nick just looked at him; he walked up to him and put his palm on Nick's forehead. "Your burning up." Said Grissom as Nick looked at him without saying anything and fall to the ground. The team was looking as they saw Nick fall to the ground. Nick closed his eyes as Grissom went to the ground; Nick fell to the ground in a swat where his left arm was still guarding his left side.  
  
-TO BE CONT 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 

Grissom took his palm off of his forehead and got up. Looking around him to find, the whole team including Archie and Greg made a circle around him and Nick. 

"I will be right back, talk to Nick if he ever opens his eyes and try to move him to the lobby." Said Grissom

"Um. Okay!" said Greg

Nick sighed and opened his eyes to see the team standing over him.

"Great." Said Nick sarcastically

"Oh shut-up." Said Warrick

"I'm sorry for snapping at you all." Said Nick

"Archie, Greg help Nick up and move him to the lobby." Said Catherine

"I forgive you." Said Sara

Archie and Greg nodded and helped him up and walked him to the lobby. The team followed them. They put Nick in a chair in the lobby and stood over him. 

"So what is wrong?" asked Sara

Archie interrupts them. "I know, I'm not Nick but I can speak for him. He has appendicitis, I had it a month ago and I didn't want anyone to know so I lied to everyone. Staying I was fine." Said Archie

Nick nods as he leans over. "I swear, this is too much pain."

Grissom walks over to them. "Sorry guys, but I have cases for you guys. Sara, Warrick, and Catherine your on a drive by shooting on Las Vegas Boulevard South near the Harley-Davidson Café. I got the Palms. Archie take Nick to Desert Palms, I already called them." 

"Um. Shouldn't they bring the paramedics?" asked Archie

"If it was about to burst yes. But it didn't feel like yours." Said Grissom

"Yeah, okay." Said Archie 

"Let's hit the road, guys." Said Grissom to his team as he walks into the lab and the others follow except Sara, Greg, and Archie

"Archie, keep me updated, please?" asked Sara as Archie nodded she than walked over to Nick. "I will see you later." She said as she headed towards the lab to meet up with Catherine and Warrick.

"And what do you want me to do Greg?" asked Archie

"Oh, I'm coming with you." Said Greg

"But, Griss. Didn't say you could come." Said Archie

"He is my friend also." Said Greg

Nick got up and walked over to them and put his hands around them. "Listen you two are my friends. But will you guys stop arguing and take me to the fucking hospital?" asked Nick as he took his hands off.

"Alright." Said Archie looking at Nick as he dug into his pocket to find his keys. He found it and led the way to his car, which was a Hummer. Nick and Greg followed.

"Wow! You have the Hummer?" asked Greg as Archie nodded. He unlocked the Hummer and opened the door. Nick got in the front seat as Greg got in the back. Archie claimed up and slammed in his door as he started up the car and headed to Desert Palms.

To be continued   

AN: No it wasn't a slash fanfic and thanks for the reviews, Sorry it took forever but I had to thing of something, I had writer's block. I had that when that happens. Chapter three will be up soon!   


End file.
